Im sorry but your not
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Angela tells Edward how sorry she is for what Bella did to him. He doesnt seem to feel that way. Angela always thought she was invisible but has she been seen all along.


**Title: I am sorry but you don't seem to be**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Angela/Edward**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. If I did Bella would have been eaten by James.**

**Summary: Just a short one shot about Angela and Edward. She tells him she is sorry for what Bella did to him but he doesn't seem to be. Angela has always been invisible or has she been seen all along?**

**A/N: I always liked Angela and so I was inspired to write this short story featuring her. She always seems over looked and I wanted to change that. This is my first Angela Webber and Edward Cullen story so please R&R to let me know what you think!**

_Gosh I really hate the kids at this stupid school! _I thought to myself as I felt red hot anger shoot threw me. How could everyone here be so damn insensitive? Was every student here a damn gossip whore? Didn't any of them have hearts or feel compassion at all? _If it was them they would be in tears and begging for a shoulder to cry on but when its someone else who needs the support, who needs a friend to lean on they turn away. I won't be that kind of person. I wouldn't want to be like that ever. Because if it were me in that position, I would want to know that someone cared._

With new resolve I stood up from my usual lunch table and headed over to the Cullen's. I could feel the eyes of my classmates on me as I walked. I didn't pay them any attention because this wasn't about them. Let them spread rumors if they wished. It would atleast give them something else to talk about for a while. They could focus on something else for once. If I could I would make them talk about me rather than him and what she did to him. I didn't know him that well but I didn't think he deserved to feel the pain he must be experiencing.

Most people thought that the Cullen kids were stuck up and snobbish, I didn't think that way. Just because they kept to themselves it didn't make them bad people. I knew they were different and that didn't bother me. I wasn't exactly sure what it was about them that made them different but I had a few ideas. I was sure that if I put my mind to it I could figure it out. I didn't do that though, if they wanted people to know they would tell them. I knew it tied into the stories from the Native American reservation of La Push. Not many people knew this but I had a cousin down there. He was a shape shifter. I found out a few month's ago when he was visiting and we got into an argument and suddenly he was a huge wolf. Paul had a very quick temper so I would have found out eventually.

Paul was very over protective as well. He warned me to stay away from Bella and the Cullen's but I didn't listen to him. Just because the Cullen's were different I would not judge them or stop talking to them. Not that we talked that often anyways. Mostly I only talked to Alice and sometimes Edward. Well I had until Bella broke up with Edward for Jacob Black. After that had occured he and his sister started sitting at there old spot again with Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett.

I had tried to talk to them afterwards but it was obvious that Edward needed time. I didn't want him to think I was offering fake sympathy because that wasn't what this was. Edward Cullen was a nice person and I wanted him to know that just because I was friends with Bella that didn't mean I would shun him if he ever wanted to talk. He was the only person who ever really tried to see me. Before Bella had come along he made it a point to say hello to me everyday. I wondered if that was because I was one of the few girls who didn't throw themselves at him.

Finally I made it the edge of there table and I cleared my throat softly before five sets of eyes snapped into my direction. I could feel my baser instinct trying to over power me and make me turn and flee, so I fought it off best that I could. _Your cousin is a Were-wolf Angela, just say what you came to say and stop wasting their time. _My eyes locked with Edward's. "I'm sorry." My words were simple and to the point. When it came to Edward it seemed he always knew what you ment to say even if you did not say it. I knew he would understand.

"Please, do you really think that your going to be my brothers rebound girl?" Rosalie's cold hard voice filled the air.

I felt my face heat up with a blush and tried to ignore it best that I could. Rosalie was this way with everyone except her family so I would not take it personally. I knew without really knowing that is, that Rosalie had a very hard life. It was painfully obvious to anyone who really looked that the girl had issues. Everyone did and they delt with them in there own way. Plus she was only trying to protect her brother so no one could fault her there. If my little brothers had gone threw what Edward did, I would be like Rosalie too. I would kill to protect them.

Taking a deep breath, I let my eyes flicker over to her before turning to Edward again. "That's not- I didn't-" I shook my head to clear away my embarassment. "It's not like that. Look I know we are not friends Edward and I know that I cannot possibly know how you feel so I won't say that I do. I also won't say something cliche'd such as if you need a friend or someone to talk to that I am here because you know I am. I also know that I'm sorry doesn't really convey anything but I just want you to know that I truly am sorry."

Feeling akward I turned away to head back to my table before I quickly turned around again and this time I adressed Rosalie. "I know you don't like me and I will not try to sway your opinion. I just thought you should know that I think it is nice that you want to protect your brothers and sisters. You remind me alot of my mother Rosalie. A very strong, maternal, confident woman."

I noticed how her face softened when I said maternal. I didn't say anything else after that. There was really nothing to say. I turned and started back to my table. I could hear whispering coming from the Cullen table before I heard my name being called.

"Angela?" I looked over my shoulder at the sound of my name. I was suprised to realize it was Rosalie who spoke. "Thank you."

I nodded to her and started to make my way over to my table again where all of my friends were starring at me like I was insane. I knew I would be getting twenty questions from everyone but I would just ignore it. Let them speculate at what was said. It was none of there concern.

"Angela?" This time when my name was called I turned my whole body around. It was Edward who had said my name. I hoped that I hadn't angered or embarassed him. I had not ment to put him into the spot light earlier and I was sure that people would start talking soon. He didn't need to be put threw the rumor mill, maybe I should have waited until after school to talk to him. That way he wouldn't have to be the center of attention.

"Yes?" I asked back softly suprised that he was able to hear me.

"Thank you for saying your sorry. But you need to know that I am not." Confusion must have been written on my face because he was quick to answer. "I'm not sorry I mean. Yet it's nice to know that you care enough to face Jessica's questioning to let me know. I apperiate it."

I offered him a smile as I turned once again. "Angela?" I turned once again to look at him. I think this was the most times my name had ever been spoken in one day. "Would you care to sit with us?"

I felt like I had been dunked into cold water. They wanted me to sit with them? It wasn't because he felt that he owed me something was it? "You don't have to do that Edward."

He was quickly to his feet and by my side in a instant. "Angela, as much as you don't want to beleive it, I really do wish you would sit with us."

"Ok, if your sure. I just have to get my jacket." But before I even finished my sentence he was striding over to the table where Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, and Eric were sitting. He scooped my coat up and was over to me so quickly that I had barely seen him move.

The next thing I know he had led me to his table and I was sitting in between he and Alice. "Edward would it be alright for me to ask you something?" I thought I saw fear cross his features for the breifest of moments before he nodded, his mask of indifference he usually wore back in place. "You do not have to answer if you would rather not. I was just wondering why your not sorry?"

He looked conflicted for a moment before he placed his cold hand over mine. "I have alot of reasons Angela." He took a breath before speaking again. "May I ask you a question?" I nodded in answer. "Why do you feel that your invisible?" I was stumped for a moment not sure how to answer. He answered for me instead. "Your not invisible you know. _I _see you Angela, I have _always _seen you."

I went to reply but never got the chance because Alice gasped and her eyes glazed over like they sometimes do. After a moment they cleared of there former mist and she smiled brightly at me. I looked back at Edward whose hand was still covering mine. He just smiled at me and squeezed my hand a bit tighter. For the first time in my life I felt like someone saw me for who I was. It was a nice feeling. I didn't even notice or care about the cold looks being sent in my direction by Jessica and Lauren. Edward's skin may be like ice but at the moment I felt warm and visible. I had a feeling that this was the start of something and not the end.

"You think rightly so." I didn't bother asking what Edward ment. If he wanted me to know he would tell me oneday.

**The End!**

**A/N: Yeah it was a bit of fluff but I was inspired to write it. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
